


so if you see my hand under the table, don't bother me

by dankobah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: NSFW prompt fills cross-posted from tumblr.  tagged as prompts come in.  want a prompt filled?  request at dankobah.tumblr.comwork title is a song lyric from "bonfire" by childish gambino





	so if you see my hand under the table, don't bother me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by mrsvioletwrites: How long had it been since he'd come so fast? [NSFW or SFW interpretation, bb; your choice. *wink wink nudge nudge*]

“Come on Rey.”

It’s like a growl, a motorcycle engine in his throat when he says it.  She’s in her stance, lightly hopping from foot to foot as her gloves protect her face.  The gym is full today, but they dominate the ring with a display of power.

Her arm swings out, and Kylo blocks it easily.  “Do it again,” he demands. Anger flares and Rey tries to uppercut him.

He blocks it, and there’s enough power behind it to get her to move back.  She’s smaller than him, Kylo a looming 6’5 compared to her 5’6. She’ll still fight tooth and nail against him, whether he’s her coach or boyfriend.

At this moment he’s her coach, as he swings and she quickly dodges left.  He’s visibly impressed, and Rey tries to swing at him.

She’s blocked, and he lands a right hook into her face guard that sends her down.  It’s not the worst punch she’s experienced from him by a long shot, but it makes her nearly boil over.  He gets down on the ring floor, close to her ear.

“I’ll be in my office.  Figure your rhythm out,” he whispers.  She doesn’t even look at him, even as he pecks a kiss to her sweat covered temple.  He then gets up, getting out of the ring and taking off his gloves.

Rey’s getting up when he walks into his office, slamming the door.  There are a few boxers lingering around the ring, wanting their turn. Rey only has to oblige, with a set jaw and angry gait.

She strides across the floor to the locker room like she owns the place, and throws her gloves on the bench between a bay of lockers.  Rey’s nearly vibrating with anger as she’s sitting down, ripping her face guard off and spitting her mouth guard out.

She has to take a moment so she doesn’t kill him, toweling the sweat off of her body.  Her leggings and sports bra have managed to wick away a lot of it, and she adjusts the 3 buns she expertly crafted at the back of her head.  It’s Kylo’s favorite hairstyle on her at the gym, but she could care less about what he likes right now.

Taking long gulps of water, she wipes her mouth and stands up.  Taking on a more relaxed gait, she shuts her water bottle and walks out of the locker room.

Rey is relaxed as she knocks on his office door, hands still wrapped up.  He opens it immediately, the office so cramped and small that he doesn’t have to even get up.  He looks her up and down, and Rey steps inside.

She slams the door before he can even reach for it, and her hands come to sweep the stack of files off his desk.  He doesn’t move a muscle at that, watching her climb onto his desk and spread her legs right in front of him.

His hand comes up, and she slaps it away.

“No.  You don’t touch me,” she says.  Kylo’s eyes dart from the gusset of her leggings to her eyes, questions on his tongue.  His mouth opens and she shakes her head.

“You told me to find my rhythm.  Watch me.”

It comes out like snark, and he sits back in his office chair in silence.  Rey leans back, her back pressing against the wall and giving him a lazy view of her.  Her hand drifts down to her leggings, finger tracing a line into the fabric. It’s delicious pressure, and her lower lip pulls between her teeth as she begins small circles.

His eyes are on her, and he’s following orders with a smirk on his face.

“I can smell your pussy from here.  You’re wet, aren’t you,” he mumbles.  It’s not a question, and Rey smiles.

“Yes.  Too bad you can’t touch me or yourself,” she says, her hands coming up to roll her leggings off her hips.  She pulls them off her legs, along with her panties. Laid bare to him, Rey runs both of her fingers up either side of her pussy.

“I mean look at me.  Look how empty I am from you this morning,” she says, and her finger pushes in.  Kylo’s lips are parted, and she watches him adjust in his chair.

Rey wants him to suffer.  “Look how wet I am. Look how wet you made me.” she taunts, and he leans forward.  Her legs begin to close, and he sits back.

“Good boy,” she says, and his glare is penetrating.  Rey doesn’t care how he feels, as she continues to touch herself.

She’s getting wetter by the minute, and the sight of her dripping on his desk is a pretty one.  His mouth is parted, chin in his hands as he stares at her.

“You’ve proven your point,” he says after a minute of watching.  Rey sits up, a third finger pushing in.

“I don’t think I have,” she teases, and her finger comes to push under her sports bra and rub against her nipple.

Kylo’s jaw sets again.  “I’m supposed to train you.” he defends.  He’s apologizing now or attempting to.

“I know,” she says, and Rey’s hand moves from her nipple to rub her clit.  He’s tenting his sweats, cock visibly hard on his thigh. She licks her lips, and her back arches as her fingers hit her sweet spot.

“Rey.” he only warns, and she keens as she rubs against the spot again.  Putting pressure, she looks at Kylo through half-lidded eyes.

“Say you’re sorry,” she says.  Kylo shakes his head defiantly, and Rey thrusts her fingers in and out faster.  

It makes him groan.  “I’m sorry! Just let me fuck you,” he growls, and Rey’s fingers immediately leave.  He’s ripping off his sweats and briefs before she can say a word, and Rey scoots to the edge of the desk as he positions himself.

His cock is purple, a bead of pre-come dripping off the head.  Her hand comes to grip it, her thumb tracing across the slit to wipe off the drop

She sucks her thumb into her mouth to taste, releasing it as she gazes up at him.  He lines up as she does, and their mouths connect.

He pushes into her as he does, her mouth parting to moan against him.  His hips rock into her, and she’s sure neither of them is gonna last that long.  Not with his dick slamming up into her like it was his fucking job.

His nails scrape along the skin of her back, and he grabs her hips hard as his hips stutter.  

How long had it been since he had come so fast?  Probably back to the time when they first started dating and she had kept touching herself despite him being on the phone.  She had worked him to the edge like she wanted.

He works for hers with a finger rubbing her clit as he rides out his orgasm.  Rey’s coming apart at the seams, evidenced by her hitched breath and the sweat beading on the back of her neck.

“Come for me,” he says, and she does what she’s told for once.  She comes around him, breathy moan leaving her lips as his hips slow and stop.

They stay tangled like that, his hand coasting down her skin and Rey’s face against his chest.

“You still need to dodge better,” he says, into their heavy breaths.

The slap on his shoulder resounded in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title inspired by "don't wanna fight" by alabama shakes


End file.
